


Protection

by faithandbuffy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: I just had some feelings about buffy and tara, Spoilers for season 6, and the end of s6 - s7 forgot they were friends apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithandbuffy/pseuds/faithandbuffy
Summary: There is one part of the cemetery that Buffy will protect at all costs. Set at the beginning of season 7.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> I had feelings okay?

“You stupid son of a bitch!”

 

The vampire kept running, weaving in and out of the graves lining the cemetery. 

 

He was newly risen, and Buffy had been waiting for over half an hour for him to climb out of the dirt. Eventually, she’d gotten bored and dropped her guard. The vampire clambered silently out of the earth and took her by surprise. They’d wrestled with each other throughout the graveyard until he’d dazed her with a successful right hook, which enabled him to get away.

 

Buffy gave chase, stake in hand, and started to get a horrible sense of familiarity. Naturally, being The Slayer meant that she knew every inch of this cemetery, and this vampire was heading to the spot that she had visited more than any other.

 

The vampire passed a looming apple tree, which stood tall above three expensive, marble gravestones. Buffy tackled him at the first one; a Mr. Finlay Crouch.

 

They both sprawled on the ground, with the vampire’s arms being wrenched underneath his torso. Buffy leapt on top of him, pummeling every inch of him without hesitation.

 

“How many times do I have to tell you guys? You can’t come over here!” She shouted at him while battering his features into the ground. Unfortunately, her anger blinded her to the vampire releasing his left arm from under him. He grabbed her wrist as she went in for another punch, and flipped her onto her back. 

 

Before he could subdue her, she flipped back to her feet and tried to draw him away from the graves nearby, but he swiped under her feet, and she was on her back once again. This time, the vampire picked her up roughly and started lifting her above his head. 

 

He threw her painfully against the second grave along, Maisie Ivers, and a small piece splintered off of the top. Buffy stared at the broken grave for a second, and her face contorted into an indescribable rage. She charged at the vampire and started smashing his face once more, going into a vicious frenzy.

 

“You are. Not. Allowed.” She said, punctuating each word with a punch to the face, “To fight. Over. Here!” With the final word, she plunged the stake into his chest and he exploded into dust. She sat down panting heavily and took a moment to collect herself. 

 

Buffy looked around and saw that her fight had ended up in a plot of white lilies. She stood up gingerly and, making her way over to a patch that wasn’t flattened, plucked five or six of the prettiest flowers. 

 

“Hey.” she whispered into the darkness, walking slowly towards the last, most expensive looking grave, “That was a close call tonight, huh? You almost got smashed again. Good thing I was here to stop it.”

She took a deep breath and knelt on the damp grass. “I know I haven’t visited in a while, I’m sorry about that, but things have been really intense lately.” 

 

Buffy briefly considered what to say next. “So, um, Dawn’s back at school, and Willow’s gone to England to find herself or something. But she’s getting better from what Giles told me. Oh, and get this - Anya’s a vengeance demon again! Crazy, right?” Buffy stood up and brushed the stray pieces of grass from her knees.

 

“I have to go now and finish my patrol, but I’ll swing by tomorrow and say hi. I hope you like the flowers.” 

 

Buffy laid down the lilies on Tara Maclay’s grave and headed back into the night with a lone thought reverberating in the forefront of her mind. 

 

_ I miss you. _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! http://faithandbuffy.tumblr.com/


End file.
